


Johnlock Ficlets

by watsonholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, Drabble Collection, Epistolary, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonholmes/pseuds/watsonholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets I make for the lovely tumblr people who reblogged my post! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketches

"What's this?" John asked holding up a sketchbook, he was tidying up a bit; the state of the flat was ghastly. It looked fairly new, Sherlock must've bought this two months ago. What's interesting, though, was that the thing was already filled, back to front. Some are messy sketches and some are these beautiful landscape and portrait drawings. The whole sketchbook was messy, it was beautiful. It felt like it belonged in this flat.  
"A sketchbook, John. I do hate stating the obvious." Sherlock didn't even bother to look up. Must've deduced what John found by the sound or god knows what. 

"I get that, but whose is this?" John managed to suppress a sigh.

"Mine, John! Mine! Are we seriously going to do this the whole day? I might as well spend the day down with Mrs. Hudson puttering around her flat.

"You... you made this.. Sherlock, these are beautiful." John was going through the sketchbook properly now, sat down on his cozy chair. "These are amazing. I never knew you draw."

"Of course. Wouldn't expect too highly of you." 

"I just.. wow. These are really good. Do you have more?"

"Of course. The sketchbooks around the flat are rubbish ones. I keep the good ones in the drawer by my bed. Portraits of...things that interest me."

John was still looking through the sketchbook, wondering what the 'good ones' would look like, when he saw a common theme in Sherlock's. The sketches. Most of the sketches were John's things.. His favorite jumper, his mug, the cane, even. John's jacket. The striped jumper. His and Sherlock's laptop together. Tea, So many sketches of his mug with tea. John's tie. And the best one he saw, the one that really caught his eye, was John's armchair. It was messy and yet still cozy. It was so beautiful.

"John..." Sherlock spoke snapping John out of his reverie. 

"Y-yeah.. Sherlock... The sketches.. most are..."

"Would you like to see the good ones? I am rather fond of them."

"Of course, Sherlock. but... these.."

"I've been waiting for you to pick up one of the sketchbooks, really. Been waiting for a while now."

"..."

"I'm happy to show you the other ones now. Come along."


	2. Just shut them up already!

"Just tea for me, thanks" 

"Make your own goddamn tea!" 

John was hostile, but it was a fun kind of hostile, not like this. So, problems with the current girlfriend. 

"Problem with... Jeanette? Christine? No. Wait, don't tell me.. Jane! Yes." 

"It's Karen, Sherlock. And yes. another relationship foiled by you!" 

"Me? What did I do? I've never even met the lovely woman." 

Sherlock smirked at this. 

"Maybe I should just have one with you to shut them all up!" 

Sherlock just blushed. Not bored now, John.


	3. Baby Ben and Doppelgangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks just like you!

"Sherlock! Look, that kid. He looks just like you." 

Sherlock turned just in time to see the boy. 15 years. Heterosexual. Ladies man. Middle class. Forgot his homework today. "No, he certainly does not." 

"Yes, he does, you great git." 

"Well, there are 7.046 billion people in this world. There are about 7 people who look just like you. Maybe I have found mine. But I still object." 

"Of course you do. Now, come on, inside! Just solved a case, I know what it does to you, cheeky bastard."


	4. Congratulations, John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to be happy.

There was a knock on the door followed by, “John?”. Odd. Sherlock never knocked nor did he wait to be let in. He wasn’t one for knocking, or privacy, or personal space. Small miracles. John was fixing his tie when the madman knocked. 

"Yeah. Come on in, Sherlock.", Sherlock let himself in and John noticed hesitation on his face. Definitely odd. "Something the matter? There’s not a case, is there? I don’t know if I could squeeze that in today. My wedding, and all." John tried for humor and all he got was that same expression. Something is definitely up.

"John. I just wanted to congratulate you… I approve of Mary-"

"Hold on," John cut him off. He cannot believe what Sherlock was saying. "I never asked for your approval Mr. High and Mighty." John wasn’t really offended. Not really. Actually, coming from Sherlock, it’s almost like a compliment. So, he let him finish what Sherlock was gonna say by simply nodding him to go on.

"I… I approve of Mary. I never thought I would be able to say that about a woman you’re dating, or anyone you come into contact with… anyone not me. So, there. I think I cleared that up." Sherlock turned to go without meeting John’s eyes. John, for his part, just looked stunned.

"What.. what do you mean? Wait, what exactly did any of that mean?" Sherlock still couldn’t meet John’s eyes so John stood in front of him merely inches apart. John put his left hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. "Hey. What is it? I’m starting to worry."

"John…" Sherlock started, "I couldn’t.. I just want you to be happy… and I know you will have that with Mary so, it doesn’t … have to be me." Sherlock’s voice cracked and John just looked at him with that awful look that should only be reserved for looking at napping kittens and cute hedgehogs.

"Sherlock, I.. I love you, I always have. I waited for you for two years and I thought you were never coming back. And Mary, she, she’s good to me and made me forget all the hurt I was feeling." John cupped Sherlock’s face trying to make the man look at him. "But I love Mary too. It’s a different kind of love. I… I don’t know Sherlock." John dropped his hands and lowered his head. "I love you so much, Sherlock."

Sherlock grabbed John’s hands and they looked at each other. “Congratulations, John. I sincerely wish you all the happiness and love even if it is with Mary.” And with that, Sherlock leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on John’s lips.

Throughout the day, they sneaked glances at each other never meeting at the same time. 

John was happy and that’s all that matters.


	5. For Sale: Violin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Sale: Violin  
> Bautifully maintained.  
> -J. Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this http://galadrielrising.tumblr.com/image/72277166272

"John, what's this?", Mary asked holding a piece of paper lying next to a violin case. John brought Mary to 221B, he didn't know why he did that; it just felt like the right thing to do. 

"Well, that one belonged to.. him." This was all Mary needed to know. John never talked about the detective but she knew, just knew how bad it hurt John that Sherlock jumped. 

"Thank you for bringing me here." 

"Well, one last look and all. Just saying goodbye and moving on."


	6. Unspoken, Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John POV

Sherlock. My hands are tired from typing and I haven’t written a single phrase yet.

Sherlo—

Plea—

You neve—

You don’t un—

I’ve bee—

There are so—

There are so many things I want to say to you, Sherlock. So many things I couldn’t tell you anymore. There is so much time now that we will never have.

My heart is aching from all the things it will never feel again. I am in sorrow. I mourn for everything we will never have. Sherlock, this emptiness is felt. There is no more; a stark contrast from all I’ve come to know. With you, Sherlock, everything I felt, you brought. Now that you’re gone, you brought everything there was and ever shall be with you. I am not to function; not to feel; not to think without you. I am aching because you are gone. Your absence is now constant. It does not leave my thoughts. The emptiness prevails the rooms of our flat; every crevice and every speck of dust. My sadness is palpable. These very walls know my anguish and they cannot speak. No one knows how I am able to function anymore. There is nothing here and nothing is all I ever will be without you.


	7. Piss off, Mycroft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take him to dinner. -MH

Take him to dinner. -MH

_I do not need advice. Certainly not from you, Mycroft. -SH_

_Piss off. -SH_

 

 

"John. Come on. We're going out." Sherlock dramatically took his long coat and put it on with as much flare as the madman is capable of.

"Have we got a case, then?" John asked as he got up and folded the paper he was reading. 

"No." Sherlock hurriedly went out the flat and  hailed a cab. "Taxi!"

Sherlock told the cabbie to go to Northumberland Street. "I'm feeling a bit hungry and I know you've been craving Italian. So, Angelo's."

"Well, good then. It's a bit odd for you, but... I guess odd works." 

They went inside Angelo's and was greeted by the man himself with hugs and smiles and all the happy things  _Dreadful,_ Sherlock thought. 

 

They ordered their meals and even opted for a lovely tiramisu for dessert. Everything was going well and John had a sneaking suspicion this was a date.  _Of course not,_ John thought.  _Sherlock Holmes taking someone out on a date? ha! Can you imagine? Worse it's me!_ John immediately shut down the idea before it became a pleasant daydream.

 

 

Compliment him. Ask him how his day went. -MH

 

"Got a text? Is that Lestrade? Maybe there's a new case. God knows how bored you've been this past week." John was just smiling his ordinary John smile. Sherlock, by this point, was just playing with his food. He managed to get a few bites in when he lost interest. 

"John. How was your day?" Sherlock asked, which managed to surprise John, his fork just dangling there halfway to his mouth. So, he put it down calmly.

"Erm. It was fine. Too many coughs and colds and flu and all the normal things, but you'd already deduced that."

Awkward silence descended upon them both. 

 

This is getting tedious. Just tell him already. -MH

_PISS. OFF. -SH_

 

"John. I have asked you out to dine out tonight not because I was hungry. I misled you. It's because. Well..."

"..."

"Remember the first time we were here and I said I was married to my work? I was flattered by your interest then---"

"Now, hold on! I told you! It wasn't that. It wasn't what I meant!"

"And I said I was married to my work. Well, John. You are a part of my... erm... work. So,"

Sherlock didn't even need to finish that sentence, nor did John have to say anything else after. They just ate their tiramisu in silence. Small smiles appearing on both their faces. The last of the tiramisu was gone and their hands were clasping each others. Their smiles seemed like it was plastered, permanent and natural. That's how the night ended. At least, in Angelo's.

 

~~~

_*DING*_

Well, that was tedious in the least. I would appreciate it if this favour is a one-time thing. Good luck. You'll be needing it. -MH

**Thanks, Mycroft. Owe you one. -JW**


	8. Of Course I Forgive You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the best thing Sherlock's heard John utter.

"Of course I forgive you" It was the best thing he's heard John utter. It was all he needed to be assured that the two years dismantling Moriarty's web was all worth it, even being away from John, it was all worth it because it meant having John safe. What's the worst thing he's heard John utter? It was John saying "I do" not to him, but to Mary; and Sherlock had to stand beside them looking happy.


	9. Extra Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was failing and Sherlock couldn't have that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not my best. go to the next chapter. ehehehe

"Sorry, professor.", John uttered. He was asked to stay behind because of his failing marks. He tried really hard for the exam, but he just cannot seem to understand most of it. "I was..err.. to be honest, you're kinda distracting, sir." "Is that so?", Mr. Holmes' mouth quirked, trying to hide a smile but can't. "Well, John. I need an assistant for my experiments. It will happen in my flat. Are you amenable to that? Extra credit and all?" "YES SIR" He couldn't say yes fast enough.

 

Turns out, the experiments Sherlock said were just that, much to John's chagrin. He would love to date Sherlock Holmes. The man may be 5 years older but who cares? John definitely doesn't. In two months, John will graduate; and he already had plans on his graduation, to formally ask Sherlock out on a date. He might get shut down but John is anything if not persistent and he's seen the way Sherlock looks fondly at him. He never does that to anyone else. Just him. Just John. 

 

 


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm home, John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POST-TRF AU.

He must have been crazy, John knew. How could he ask someone to stop being dead when they plunged into their death right in front of you. John sat in front of his computer, wanting to type something up.But he couldn't. Sherlock gave him something to blog about. Now, Sherlock was gone, what's there left? The empty flat? An absence? A presence never to be felt again? _Not to worry,_ John thought. _I'll be with you again._

With that, he pulled his Browning from his bedside drawer and did the only thing he found logical to do.

 

Minutes later, police sirens were heard heading for Baker Street. No one in 221B could hear it though, as there were no living occupants in it.

A chime was heard by the walls of the flat.

_*ding*_

I'm home, John. -SH


	11. Sherlock, you git!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters and things

"Here", Sherlock tossed him a notebook, old and rumpled before he swiftly went out of the flat.

  
Odd. John, for his part, just examined the notebook and found that it was Sherlock's handwriting. He started reading the first page wondering what Sherlock needed him to see.  
"John. It's been two weeks since I left. Are you upset with me? I bet you are. You'd probably punch me on the nose..."

  
John saw the notebook for what it was as he continued reading. It was Sherlock's journal. No, a compilation of letters addressed to John. during his two years of being "dead". John read on and understood all the thing Sherlock couldn't say to him. All the missed opportunities they had before the Fall.

  
"I miss you. I wish you were here."  
"John. John. I even miss saying your name."

John read and read. The last entry couldn't have been made more than a day ago. It was addressed to him but this time, it was him giving John up to Mary. John closed the notebook and ran outside looking for the madman.

_Sherlock, you git._


	12. Please oh please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock adores Mary... maybe too much.

"John please."

"No, Sherlock! Absolutely not."

"It will be fun!" Sherlock would not stop until he gets his way, John knows this. He's known this since the first day they met.

"Mary will like it."

"I said no, Sherlock" Sherlock's been asking John to bring Mary along to crime scenes because he secretly adores her. Now, Sherlock adores her openly; her wit, her humor, the fact that Mary likes him, and, of course, because she makes John happy.

"Fine. Ask Mary. Let's see where that'll take you." John thought smugly. _Of course Mary would say no. Right? She would think it preposterous...right?_ Now John's not entirely sure. Damn

"Texted her said she'd be delighted. You can even call her to confirm, John" _Damn it._ Sherlock's all smiles now that he got his way. 

"No need, you smug git." 

 _Well, this is my life now,_ John thought, and he couldn't help but smile at realizing his fate. 


	13. Pass me a pen, would you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock after 2 years

After two years, he was finally back in 221B and it was glorious. He has to thank Mrs. Hudson for not tidying all his organized clutter in the flat. As Sherlock tacks the wall with maps, figures, notes and some photos, he had the need to drink tea, nothing like drinking tea at your own cozy home, Sherlock thought. "John, make some tea, will you, we have a terrorist to catch." Silence. "Oh and toss me a pen..." It was only then did Sherlock remember he was the only lodger in 221B.


	14. Benedict, Martin, and Amanda watch The Empty Hearse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Empty Hearse  
> Real Person Fic  
> Benedict, Martin, and Amanda

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, love.", Martin said, standing up from the sofa where he and Amanda lounged enjoying some wine.

"Coming...", Martin shouted at the door. It must be Benedict with the food. They asked him to bring some Chinese.

"Good evening!", Benedict greeted him as he opened the door. He hugged the shorter man and said. "Brought the Chinese and some wine." 

"Come in, come in. Yes, great! Thank you." Benedict stepped into the threshold and saw that Amanda was already sipping a glass of wine. 

"Hullo, love. Brought more wine." Benedict greeted as he headed for the living room; setting the things he brought with him on the table in front of them. He sat down next to Amanda and gave her a proper hug. 

"You're just in time, sweetie." Amanda said. They were going to watch The Empty Hearse together, the three of them. The kids are already sound asleep and now the grown ups could have a bit of fun. Benedict enjoyed playing with Martin's kids a lot, but this night is special. 

"In half an hour, the two years of waiting will come to a close. God, I hope they like me." Amanda said thoughtfully.   
"Of course they will, sweetheart. They'd be a fool not to." Martin walked in with another glass for Benedict and poured some for him after kissing Amanda on the cheek. 

They ate Chinese and talked animatedly. They can feel the excitement coming off each other as the thirty minutes minutes went by and Sherlock is about to start. 

They settled into a more comfortable position as the three of them excitedly stared at the telly just knowing that so many people are doing the same in their homes. They looked at each other and there were smiles on their faces as the telly showed Sherlock Holmes' gravestone. 

They knew, just knew that at the end of this episode, they can start breathing again. Two years the fans have waited and it all stops right now.


End file.
